The Death He Sees
by INeverKnewLoveHurts
Summary: The world of supernatural is no place for Ichigo, not since he witnessed his mother death. Ichigo is a Death Seer, who is able to see a person death with just a touch of his finger. At the age of five Ichgio and his mother was walking by the river when he foresee ... Full Summary Inside.


**Hey, everyone it me Ineverknewlovehurts.**

**I'm**** sorry it took me a long time to write some more story, I'm working one two and waiting for my beta and co-author to finish the other so hopefully I be able to post it at the end of this month. So peoples please bear with me and review.**

**I really suck at summary, I usually have a beta for this, but I don't have one for this story so please bear with me.**

**The world of supernatural is no place for Ichigo, not since he witnessed his mother death. Ichigo is a Death Seer, who is able to see a person death with just a touch of his finger. At the age of five Ichgio and his mother was walking by the river when he foresee a vision of hie mother death, unable to stop and save her, this day will forever hunt him. Since then Ichigo wear black gloves so when he touch someone he wont see their death. Until one faithful day the gloves came off. Who death did he see? Will he be able to save the person this time or will he ran out of time?**

**Prologue **

_He couldn't control it, just like he couldn't stop it ._

_He was five years old when it happen, and from that moment he knew that he wasn't normal. When he was walking down the river creek with his mom, and it came so fast when his mom grabbed his arm to keep him falling into the river._

_Pictures flashed through his mind, pictures of a man coming from the bridge, walking down the hill to him and his mom, his hand holding a gun, his mom getting shot down, blood pouring from her chest, eyes widen in shock, and her last word. _

_"Run Ichigo."_

_As the man grinned in glee with his eyes filled with madness, to long gone in the darkness then point the gun to him, Ichigo could only stand in shock as the pulled the trigger and darkness cloud his vision._

_"Mommy!" Ichigo cried as, the vision disappeared and reality came back._

_"Yes Ichigo?" His mom asked, smiling down at him, but her smile disappeared when she saw him crying. "What wrong baby?"_

_"We going to died, a man coming and we going to died." He cried pointing toward the bridge. His mom face went pale, she knew what her son saw she didn't think the trait would pass on to him, she prayed that he didn't, but in the end her prayer wasn't answer._

_"Oh God, baby." His mom whispered, covering her mouth in horror._

_"Mommy he here! He coming look! " Ichigo screamed, pointing at the man, wearing a black jacket and hat, walking on the bridge, pretending that he not looking their way._

_Ichigo mom grabbed his arm and start running back the way they came from, tugging Ichigo along._

_Ichigo turned his head to look behind him and that was his mistake, he tripped on a rock and fell, his mother turned around and see Ichigo fall she ran back and pulled him up, then look up to see the man catching up with them the look at Ichigo with saddened eyes._

_"Go Ichigo, run to daddy OK, don't stop for nothing." His mom said, pushing him forward. _

_"But mo.." Ichigo whimpered._

_"Go! " she yelled, pushing him forward._

_Ichigo sprint toward the street district and kept going without looking back, suddenly a gunshot sounded echoed throughout the street , and Ichigo paused eyes widen in fear, he know what happen, his vision helped him live, but his mother was dead, and he feel like it was all his fault. _

_Ichigo start running again until his house caught his sight, running toward the house, he slammed open the door, breathing hard he sprint to the kitchen where he heard his father talking. _

_Isshin looked up when he saw his son ran into the kitchen, his eyes widened when he got a good look at Ichigo appearance._

_"Ichigo what happened?" Isshin asked, when his son stood in front of him brawling his eyes out. "Where Masaki? "_

_"I saw her died daddy." Ichigo cried, wrapping his arms around his father waist. "I saw her died." _

_The last thing he heard is his father calling 911._

_13 year later..._

_Ichigo woke up with a screaming out his mother name._

_Breathing harshly ,Ichigo looked at his ceiling and thought about the death of his mother, he still think it was his fault and when his father ask what happened he could only say..._

_I saw her died..._

_At this point he knew the world have something planned for him._

**_Just with a touch of my finger, I can see your death..._**


End file.
